


In Love

by Teawithmagician



Series: Rage [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Emotional Roller Coaster, Explicit Language, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teawithmagician/pseuds/Teawithmagician
Summary: Lady Kallig is both in love and broken-hearted because of her lover, Emperor's Wrath. Everybody knows that Sith warriors don't know how to love. They are just made for something else.





	In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for J. I hope you enjoyed it reading as much as I did, writing.

The feeling impended like a thunderstorm while dark clouds gathered over the Council spear. Lady Kallig, Darth Nox watched them irritatedly. Where in the Galaxy was he, that huge, arrogant son of a... Kallig went paranoid about hisses and whispers in the corridors and corners. Why in the world of burning fucks she was never going to give everyone was so sure she knew where he was? He went on a mission and was out of signal for days. Kallig didn't care aggressively. She had things to do.

“Had you, dear? Maybe you should use your connection with Empire's Wrath to get the information our agents lack sooner.”

Darth Vowrawn's smile was thin and amused. Kallig straightened her shoulders and made a loud "Ahem". Officers startled.

“What connection in particular?” Kallig asked coldly. “I assume only Emperor knows the details of the mission. You might have taken me for somebody else. Someone whom Rage reports about his actions. As the meeting of the Council has ended, I need to be to some other place already if you excuse me.”

A headache was just terrible. Kallig was going to go to her ship, she sent Talos the Tatooine files instead and returned home. Her home was good, fine flat, good district, fancy neighbors. Everything was good but one thing: home smelt like him. The scent gave her a headache outburst from the very door. Kallig walked in and fell into the chair. Massaging her temples with her fingers, she closed her eyes. 

She devastated Ashara making her get rid of the smell, but the pillow she rested her head upon, the pillow washed and bleached several times smelt like him. The bedsheets smelt like him. Chemical lavender and him. The smell haunted Kallig, the image, the manner he stopped, turned his head and gave her that look haunted her. She thought she saw him in the crowd before the palace. She lingered, her heart jumped: how dare he came by surprise, but... it wasn't him.

“Are you feeling unwell, Lady?”

Ashara lingered in a doorway. She looked at Kallig with so much of that Jedi concern Kallig felt like yelling at her. Kallig promised Ashara to teach her the ways of the Dark Side and made a servant of her instead. Ashara just took it for granted! Her sheepishness drove Kallig mad. Kallig was never like this. She always had her way, she always stood up for herself... except the time she hadn't. Memory stirred. Yes, master. Please, no, master.

“You will soon feel unwell if you don't spare me from your presence,” Kallig snapped. Ashara went pale yellow, nodded and disappeared silently. Kallig heard the click of the entrance door and turned her head to the table. She just noticed a tray with two cups of caf on the table. Two cups for two people. Because Ashara was expecting two to come. Kallig yelled and threw the tray into the wall. 

The purple lightning hit the window, the window made a loud crack. Thick glass made it except the melting spot in the center of it. Kallig sat back in the chair slowly, her fingers still sparkling with electricity. The thunderstorm was rumbling outside. The day they met, the sky was dark, too. The red storm was coming on Korriban, they said the duel should be moved to another day, but he insisted.

“He is stubborn, isn't he,” Kallig said lazily. The man came and threw his cloak, taking with it three empty sits at once. Young, light brown. Tall, black hair, dark eyes. He moved his head like a hawk, watching the Sith gathered. Their eyes meet. Kallig raised an eyebrow. He looked into her eyes, gaze so much intense as if he wanted to hammer her to the ground. 

“It's easy to lose your pretty eyes if you are going to stare at me like that,” Kallig said.

“Before that, you need to surpass me, the thing you can't do,” he answered.

“Lady Kallig, Darth Nox; Rage, the Emperor's Wrath, good to know you finally met!” 

Vowrawn, again. He became some kind of curse those days.

“Ah,” said Kallig, amused.

“Yes,” said Rage. He looked as cool as he could so she knew for sure he was surprised. 

And he was. Much younger than she thought. A son of a Grand Moff, they said. Very little traces of Dark Side corruption in the eyes, a Vitiate style beard but a black one. Like all the Sith warriors, he looked slightly similar with stormtroopers accompanying him. More of a soldier than a Sith. Very handsome and very haughty. 

“Mneh,” said Kallig when Darth Barras finally appeared and Rage, the Emperor's Wrath, started to speak. 

“Not impressed by warrior? I'd feasted on his soul for he would give me a worthy fight,” Khem Val slurped. Urkupp had this habit appearing out of nowhere. Kallig yawned just to show him he did not take her by surprise.

“You'd feasted on anybody's soul sweetie. Where have you been? You are supposed to be my bodyguard, not tomb-raider dead-flesh-eater.” 

“I honored the tomb of my master, little Sith,' Khem Val made the move with his jaw. Every time Kallig tried to count his teeth she failed. His tongue was thick and red as a carnivorous slug. 

Kallig didn't say anything, she looked back at Rage. He walked in the circle with a lightsaber in his hand, his chin so high she wondered how he didn't stumble. He looked good in his dark military style robe, the way he moved his shoulders awoke the muscles under the cloth. The thought stroke her: he showed off. He definitely showed off. He stopped in front of her not looking at her at all. For how fierce he was in avoiding her, Kallig realized.

“Oh. Haha, but oh.”

Oh. That's the word. It only seemed funny. It wasn't funny at all. Kallig didn't even remember details. After so many Force ghosts tied to her, her memory sometimes went in flashes. Hold them down took an effort, and quite painful. Thankful to this, her ghost companions weren't there in the hall where she and Rage crossed their lightsabers. No one won. Everybody lost. They kissed. It was so good, she never told him how good it was. 

Maybe she should tell. Maybe she shouldn't.

“I will be back, my lady. The signal is unsteady, my responses may be erratic”. 

How did it go so far from meeting on a duel to this? Him standing before her. His smell on her skin. He looked so vulnerable in his sleep that night it made her want both to kill him and to caress him. He had to be back before the Emperor early, to wake up before the dawn. Kallig woke up before him, she lied in silence watching him in twilight.

“Uhhu yeah. Of course.”

Fingers tapped on the column. It looked like he wanted to take her hand but he didn't. When she kissed him in his sleep, his lips tasted bitter. Kallig frowned. Bad omens. Warriors didn't believe in them much. Sith witches she could have become did. 

“I'm sure my absence won't trouble you.”

He looked slightly awkward. Kallig caught her reflection in dark onyx panel crossing the hall. Her robes were violet and black, his – black and red. Alone, in that tremendous hall made for giants, not for people they looked smaller and younger than in the Council's lobby. Two impudent youngsters who jumped other their heads, that's what they said. 

“Sure. I'll be doing just fine, as always.”

His face darkened, she felt angry. What did he expect? They were Sith, and he should have known the rules. He had absolutely no right to turn his back on her and leave. She told what she should have told. Sith didn't appreciate... other reactions. She remembered how she was punished for being stupid enough to overreact. When she was no Lady, just a slave girl. Giving in to emotions easily. Being cold didn't harm you as much as giving in to anything. Especially emotions. 

She walked through the hall, her arms crossed on her chest. Responses were erratic. No reason to be concerned. He was okay. Warriors for sure were. Probably hitting his head on another wall for it to fall. Raw power yeah. Warriors pulled it like nobody else. Rage pulled it like nobody else. Because he was like nobody else in so many things she loved the most about him and about herself as well. Kallig stumbled and put her hand on her chest.

“Peace is a lie,” she said gloomily. “There is only Passion. Through Passion, I gain Strength. Through Strength, I gain Victory. Through Victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me.”

She felt slightly better after. Not a bid deal if he died. Her heart would be as dead as him if he did, but her heart was dead for a long time before he revived it. For sure, she could make it again, live without the heart. Not a big deal, yes. The plan was perfect, except she needed to do something first. Before putting up with the inevitable.

Kallig went back to the chair before holovid table and snapped her fingers. Everyone thought it was a good idea to leave her a message while she made it clear: she was out of anything these days. Meditations, history studies, Sith business, pick the word. All the messages of the galaxy stocked in her holovid recorder and not a single word from him. Again.

Kallig sighed and leaned on the back of her chair, closing her eyes once again. 

“I miss you so much,' she said. In the world of burning minds it was nearly impossible to find that one mind full of determination, and anger, and irritation, and bitterness, but she sought even if she was unable to find. “I miss you. Come back to me once you finish your business. I want you here, with me.”


End file.
